You Can Make Plenty Of Friends At Arkham
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Going right back to when Ivy was Harleen's patient but things change, don't they? Joker gets admitted and Harleen becomes Harley and through it all, Ivy is there to see it all crash and burn in more ways than one Rated T for later chapters also fem-slash warning, not your kinda thing? Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**YOU CAN MAKE PLENTY OF FRIENDS AT ARKHAM**

**A/N: Another Harley x Ivy fic, told from Ivy's POV. I'm taking this way back to when they met in Arkham. When Ivy was Harleen's patient and when Harleen became Harley and so on...**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please feel free to comment**

**I own nothing**

**ONE**

They caught me. I didn't think what I was doing was that bad but apparently murdering a few innocents to save all plant life is considered...bad? Huh, who knew?

So there I was in Arkham Asylum in one of those horrible orange jumpsuits that clashes horribly with my pale green skin tone and red hair when one of the doctors walked past.

She was deep in conversation with some other doctor; I could only hear the muffled conversation from behind my thick steel door, complete with a cat-flap for food that they push through three times a day.

They were talking about someone she would be seeing to later.

As I leaned against the door to try and get a better listen, one of the guards slid the panel back in the door, brown eyes narrowing in at me as I took a step back.

"Know who that is, Pam?"

I clenched my fists at my sides.

I hated that they called me by my shortened first name, as though we were friends when in fact this particular guard was the first to take a swing at me when I'd first been admitted.

"Her name is Dr. Harleen Quinnzel. Yeah she's new here and she's pretty too, not like all the others in here." He said and I resisted the urge to call him a perv.

"Word is that she's being assigned to you too."

I blinked at that.

I hadn't seen anyone in months, I'd figured they'd given up on me. But then there wasn't much to give up on; I wasn't crazy. I was an Eco-terrorist. I don't necessarily see that as a bad thing.

The guard knocked on the door, dragging me from my thoughts. I shook my head and frowned.

"What?"

"Well, what do ya think about that?"

I could tell he was trying to tease me and I rolled my eyes.

"She won't change anything."

The guard just laughed as he closed the panel and walked away.

I went back to the sorry excuse for a bed and sat down on it, letting out a sigh.

A new doctor in the building...Would she be any good or was she just another hopeful, hoping that she'd be the one to cure us all.

I snorted, good luck with that, honey, I hate everyone.

It only took a few days but soon I found myself being taken to one of the interview rooms.

It was just another cell really. You could put up as many self help posters and you wanted, it didn't change the fact that this was still a shit hole for the criminally insane, again, don't know why I'm even here.

"Dr. Quinnzel will be with you shortly." A guard muttered before bolting me to the table and then leaving the room.

I sighed, looking around the room and while I waited for the new doctor to show.

I tried to imagine what she looked like; she sounded young, maybe a brunette with glasses and a winning smile?

I gave up and instead tested the strength of the chains. They rattled and the guard banged on the door.

"Don't you try anything in there."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands flat on the table, the metal cuffs glinting under the harsh light.

The door opened against and what I presumed to be Dr. Quinnzel walked in.

Okay, so not what I was expecting.

She was maybe a little shorter than me, about a year or two younger, blonde with a glasses which did nothing to hide her impossibly blue eyes. She was smiling but only a little.

She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear that had come loose from the low bun she currently sported.

She certainly didn't look like a doctor, at least not like any of the doctors I'd seen in here.

"Sorry about that. One of my patients got a little...difficult."

I just stared at her as she sat down, my file open in front of her.

I glanced down at it, seeing the notes; 'delusional, possible god complex, childhood trauma?'

I frowned deeply.

Were those her notes?

She scanned over it before shutting it and then placing her hands on top of it, her gaze coming to rest on me.

"So, Pamela, how are we today?"

I wanted to sit back and fold my arms but the cuffs and chains prevented me from doing any of that, so I just shrugged.

"As you probably know, I'm Dr. Quinnzel. I just started here."

"I know." I bit out.

She seemed shocked and also seemingly pleased that she'd gotten me to talk at all.

"So we all know how you became...what you are-"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she looked down before summoning the courage to look back up at me again.

"-is there anything we don't know about you?"

I stayed quiet.

She was the doctor, why should I do all the work?

She licked her lips and then flipped the file open again, then shut it and frowned in puzzlement at me.

"Why plants? Have you always loved plants?"

"You mean before I literally got a green thumb?"

She chuckled despite herself and I bit back a grin.

"Ok, yes, that is what I mean. Have you always had such an attachment to them?"

I nodded.

"I always believed that Gotham would kill every living thing if it bought the city more power and money."

"So when you killed all those people..."

I waved my hand dismissively.

"A few people were a necessary sacrifice for the bigger picture."

Dr. Quinnzel frowned.

"Which is?"

"For plants to thrive."

"For them to take over Gotham?"

I shrugged.

"If need be."

Dr. Quinnzel frowned and blinked a few times.

"So you would like for Gotham to become a jungle of sorts; a place teaming with exotic flowers and plant life we've never even seen before."

I just stared at her, waiting for what I knew was coming; 'that's an unhealthy view of the city, you have to consider others, killing's not the answer, blah blah'.

She looked straight back at me, her face taking on a very calm expression as she sat back.

"It sounds beautiful."

"Yeah well it-wait, what?"

"I said it sounds beautiful."

I have to admit, I was taken aback.

"Are you saying you agree with me? Is this another cheap psychology trick?"

Dr. Quinnzel shook her head and removed her glasses.

"I truly believe you want Gotham to be better but not every single person in this city wants to stop you. Some would love for your vision to come to fruition."

She was right, I mean I had fans but I just though they were nut jobs with nothing better to do, they didn't really believe in my vision. After all, none of them had actually stood up to defend me when the court decided to send me to Arkham. No one stood outside with banners that read; 'Free Ivy'.

She put her glasses back on and then lent forward slightly.

"I will however tell you what I'm sure you've been told already; killing people will not help your plants."

"But if there was no one in Gotham to destroy them, they could thrive."

"But that would be very lonely, Pamela, wouldn't it?"

I paused, forgetting what I was going to say. No one had put it to me like that before.

Instead I said the second thing that came to mind.

"I don't like that name."

Dr. Quinnzel frowned a little.

"You don't like being called Pamela?"

I shook my head.

"No. I'm not her anymore. She died the day I was killed the lab."

I saw her swallow visibly and then she forced a smile.

"You believe you were reborn that day."

I nodded.

"As Poison Ivy."

Again I nodded.

Dr. Quinnzel bit her lip and drummed her nails against the file.

"Can I call you Ivy then?"

Despite myself, I smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

A loud buzzer sounded.

Our time was up and I was supposed to go back to my cell. I almost didn't want to. I actually liked talking to this human and that was saying something for me.

Dr. Quinnzel looked equally disappointed as she stood, taking her file with her.

"Same time tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Sure."

The guards came in to let her out and then they unlocked my chains and took me back to my cell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: RisingPurple, thank you so much for your review of this, I'm glad to know you're enjoying reading it and it has motivated me to write more.**

**If you like fics based around Harley/Ivy as much as I do, I've also written a few more. If you want to check my profile, I think I've written about another four or five of them as I absolutely love these two! So I hope you enjoy them fics too!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter**

* * *

**TWO**

I slept well that night, maybe a little too well.

Was it because of my chat with the new doctor? No, couldn't be. No doctor had gotten through to me and I'd been here for what felt like forever.

Still...she had spoken to me in a way that no other doctor had.

I allowed myself a small smile as I rolled onto my side and came face to face with solid grey concrete.

A loud knock came at my cell door and I growled low in my throat as the panel slid back, revealing a guard.

"Time for your visit with the good doctor." He sneered.

I smirked and got up to go and stand in the middle of the room, hands behind my head, as instructed while they came in, cuffed me and then lead me back to the same meeting room. Then once again, chained me to the table.

This time, Dr. Quinnzel wasn't late. In fact, she was there before me.

I smiled.

It seems I wasn't the only one eager to resume our conversation.

"Good morning, Ivy."

Ivy. She remembered.

"Morning, Dr. Quinnzel."

"Sleep well?"

I smiled and then bit it back.

"I did, actually."

She smiled, nodding her head as she wrote that down.

_My sleep patterns were important now?_

I ignored the thought and focused my attention on her.

"How about you? Seen any crazies here that you think might be beyond help?"

She nodded, heaving a sigh.

"Most of them to be honest."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Any that could actually become normal functioning members of society or are we all doomed?" I said it as a joke...sort of.

None of us here were getting out anytime soon and we all seemed to know and had accepted that.

She removed her glasses and blinked as she bit the ear piece, clearly deep in thought.

I waited patiently until she put her glasses back on, her furrowed brow smoothing out as she looked steadily at me.

"Not all of you are. You for example. I don't think you mean to be evil."

I blinked.

"You don't?"

"No. I understand your hate for humans. You're trying to save this planet and all they seem to keep doing is destroying it."

I lent forward as much as I could and lowered my voice.

"You know, you're not actually supposed to agree with the criminally insane."

I thought that'd get a laugh out of her...but it didn't. She just continued to stare at me.

"But you're not insane, Ivy...are you?"

I sat back, feeling more like I was under a microscope than ever before.

I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I hate people. Even when I was human I didn't really enjoy being around them. Which is fine as they didn't seem to like being around me." I added flippantly.

A corner of her mouth turned up and she scribbled on her notepad again.

"What note is that?" I asked.

"You act like what you're feeling doesn't matter. You divert the question or act as though you're happy being isolated. You're suppressing your own feelings."

I paused, staring at her but she didn't look up at me.

Doctors didn't normally tell you what they were writing down, they shouldn't. But she just had...

"Who are you, Dr. Quinnzel?" I asked, genuinely curious.

This time, she did look at me.

"Your doctor."

"You don't act like any doctor I've seen."

"And yet their methods got you to clam up more than ever. Look at you now, talking to me as though we're old friends." She said with a kind smile but it didn't make me feel any better.

In fact, and unbeknown to her, she'd just made things ten times worse as I realised what was going on.

This was just another method of getting me to talk. Soon, she would be getting me to admit to a whole bunch of plans I'd had that involved killing almost all of Gotham and then before you know it, I'd be off to Black Gate.

I frowned and suddenly, I didn't feel like talking so much anymore.

She put her notepad down and lent forward a little again.

"When you were a child, did you like plants then?"

I said nothing. I didn't want to.

"Ivy?"

I just stared at her, hoping she could see the hate in my eyes.

"Is your childhood a touchy subject?"

When I said nothing, she wrote it down.

I didn't care that she thought my childhood was the root of all my problems, let her be wrong.

"Ok, so let's talk about your personal life. Any boyfriends?"

I said nothing.

"Girlfriends?" She tried.

Again I remained quiet and she suddenly looked sad.

"Why have you gone quiet again, Ivy? Was it something I said to upset you?"

I sighed and my shoulders slumped.

"I thought you understood me." I said quietly.

"I do."

"No, you don't. You're using all that psycho babble bullshit to get me to open up. You don't really see things my way."

"Is it important to you that I do?"

"Yes!" I suddenly snapped, enraged.

"Why?"

She was still perfectly calm on the other hand.

"Why?! Because one minute you're telling me that you understand why I want to make Gotham into an exotic jungle and then the next you're practically boasting about getting me to talk because your method works best! So which is it?! You agree with me or you're just pretending to agree with me?!"

The buzzer sounded and I was glad.

I could go back to my cell and refuse to see this two-faced bitch.

When no guards came in, I called out for them.

"Times up! Get me out of here!"

"Ivy, please-"

"Get yourself another patient, Dr. Quinnzel. I don't want to see you again."

"You know it doesn't work like that."

"Then you'll be wasting your time and your appointments with me will be spent in silence."

She sighed and then got up, going over to the door and knocking lightly on it.

The guards came in then and looked at her.

She looked back at me with a pained expression on her face and then looked back at the guards.

"We're done here." She said sadly then left, her head bowed in defeat.

I refused to talk to her in our meetings for weeks on end after that.

I truly thought she was different but no, she was just like all the others, only her methods seemed worse to me; maybe because they'd actually worked and I'd opened up slightly to her.

I hated myself for that.

Stay solo, that had always been my rule.

Then one day, she said something that surprised me during one of our meetings.

"I have some news." She said, sounding a little uncertain.

Was she leaving?

Why did I feel this dread in the pit of my stomach at that? It's not like we were friends.

_We could have been though_, some annoying voice in my brain argued lightly. I ignored it and instead focused on her.

She fidgeted slightly and a nervous smile crossed her face.

"I have a new patient."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or sad; if she had a new patient, then that had to mean that she'd finally given up on me and the fact that I'd never talk to her again.

"You know of him. It's... the Joker."

Oh yeah, I knew the Joker. Batman's number one nemesis, the bane of his life, the Clown Prince of Gotham, though how he'd allowed himself to be captured was a mystery. Joker never got captured, ever. He must have slipped up somewhere...like I had.

Dr. Quinnzel bowed her head.

"It means that our meetings will be limited to only once a week, something I think you'll be glad to know. The Joker is such a complex character that he probably will take up most if not all of my time."

She went quiet then but a sigh escaped her and when I glanced at her, she looked weary.

"Ivy...please, speak to me."

If our meetings were going to be few and far between I guess I could spare her a few words.

"Congratulations." Was all I said, no smile, no real sincerity.

She frowned and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I'm sorry?"

I gave her a bored glance.

"If they're letting you talk to Joker, you must be good. They won't let just anyone near him. They must think you're strong of mind and let's face it, to work here you must be."

Dr. Quinnzel allowed herself a small smile.

"Thank you, Ivy. That means a lot and I do hope that we'll continue to make progress with you."

_Aaannd...you fucked it up again_. I thought as I sat back and turned my attention elsewhere.

She knew it too and the buzzer sounded.

"Ok well, I guess I'll see you next week."

But I didn't see her next week, or the week after, or the week after that...


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

I hadn't had an appointment with Dr. Quinnzel in over two months.

What was going on?

Then once, late at night, a guard knocked on my door then slid the panel back.

"Ivy." The gruff voice whispered.

I frowned as I sat up and glared at the eyes that looked back at me.

"What?"

"Dr. Quinnzel wants a word."

I paused.

It was a bit late for an appointment but she must want to talk about something important to call on me at this time of night.

I got up and stood in the middle, putting my hands behind my head.

The guard looked at me, a strange expression on his face as he slid the panel back in place and came into the room. He eyed me warily as he took my wrists and cuffed me.

"No funny business."

"She asked for me. This isn't part of some evil scheme of mine."

He only grunted as he lead me out of my cell and down the corridors. He kept looking over his shoulder and did his best to duck under the cameras.

This definitely wasn't official.

I went to move with him to go to the selected meeting rooms when he pulled me in another direction.

I frowned, instantly tensing up.

"Where are we going?" I growled.

"Dr. Quinnzel said to bring you to her office."

That only caused my frown to deepen.

"Prisoners aren't allowed in doctor's offices."

"She made an exception for you."

I ignored the warm fuzzy feeling that was growing and instead focused on where we were walking.

He stopped outside her office and unlocked my cuffs. I could tell by his body language that he was reluctant to do this and that he was clearly acting under Dr. Quinnzel's wishes.

"She's in there. I'll come back for you later."

I said nothing but stepped inside her office when the guard opened the door.

He shut it behind me and I found myself in mostly darkness until a voice rang out.

"Ivy?"

"Dr. Quinnzel?" I asked, peering into the darkness.

She flicked on a side lamp and the office was bathed in a warm glow.

I could see her now and wished that I hadn't.

"What...what happened to you?"

The doctor Quinnzel I knew was always presentable, perfect blonde hair, shining blue eyes and not a dirty smudge on that pristine white lab coat she always wore.

This version looked like she belonged here only as a patient and not a doctor.

Her hair was a mess, tangled and a little greasy where she hadn't washed it in days, her lab coat was ripped in places and had smudges on it, some a charcoal black, other stains looked mysteriously like dried blood. Her eyes were shining but not like I remember, they now shone with madness. she had bruises on her arms and legs, small cuts on her face and her whole appearance in general seemed entirely unhinged.

My heart gave a painful squeeze and I swallowed as I took a step closer to her.

"Dr. Quinnzel...what happened?" I asked again.

She stood on shaking legs and walked unsteadily towards me.

"I had to see ya, Ivy. I felt so bad about things between us."

I felt uneasy.

"Okay..."

"There's something else and I needed to tell someone and I was gonna tell my friends but then I remembered that I don't have any friends but then I remembered you and you're my friend, aren't ya, Ivy?"

Ivy frowned in confusion.

This wasn't Dr. Quinnzel and was it my imagination or had her voice slightly changed too? It sounded more high pitched, a nervous edge distorting her words.

"I guess...but Dr. Quinnzel-"

"Don't call me that anymore. I don't like that name. I'm not her...not anymore."

Then she laughed loudly and I flinched.

"Dr-Harleen-"

"Yes, mom?"

She laughed again but her eyes were wide and I didn't understand why she'd called me 'mom'. Did she think she was talking to her mother?

"Only my family-my good for nothing piece of shit family-calls me Harleen. No...not anymore. Ivy I want to be called what he calls me. It's the only name I know I want because he gave it to me, Ivy. Don't you see? He _knows_ me."

I swallowed all the horror I felt.

I knew about Joker. About what he could do, about what he had done.

It was all too clear now; Joker had driven her mad and all it had taken was two months.

I stared levelly at her.

"What shall I call you then?" I asked calmly even though I felt anything but.

"Harley Fucking Quinn!" She crowed, loud enough for the whole damn asylum to hear.

I shushed her,

"Keep your voice down! And I'm not calling you that."

She suddenly stopped looking so pleased and frowned at me.

"You don't like it?"

"I'm not calling you 'Harley fucking Quinn.'"

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because your name literally has 'fucking' in the middle of it."

She waved a hand flippantly.

"Oh no, you don't have to call me that. Just Harley's fine."

What the hell was going on?!

I shook my head.

"So what's the plan here, Harley? You started up a romance at work with Gotham's most notorious criminal and now what?"

She beckoned me closer with a wicked looking grin.

"I'm going to help him escape."

"Dr, Quin-I mean-Harley you can't!"

"I can and then he says he's gonna come back for me and we're gonna rule Gotham together!"

I felt a deep, dark pang of sympathy for her.

Dr. Quinnzel was gone and in it's place was Joker's protege. Some twisted clown Princess. _His_ Princess.

That thought alone made me seethe. He couldn't really like her, could he?

He was only using her to get out of Arkham. Joker used people, he didn't care about them.

I jumped when Harley suddenly grabbed me by the arms, those mad blue eyes looking up at me.

"I want ya to come with us, Iv!"

"I-I can't, Harley. It's...it doesn't feel right."

She frowned.

"He needs to get out of here, Ivy. He said he's come get me. We're gonna release em all! You need to come with me!"

She sounded way too excited about this.

I sat her back down, staring into her eyes as I noticed she was shaking under my hands.

"Harley, this is insane and I know that sounds strange coming from someone who got certified but Joker can't be trusted. He is in here for a reason."

"Yeah, I know and it sucks. He doesn't deserve to be in here! He's the most intelligent guy I know!"

"Would you listen to yourself!" I finally snapped and she stared at me.

I sighed and made my voice gentle.

"Joker is using you."

"No, no that's not true! He loves me!"

"Loves you?! Harley, the guy couldn't even love his own mother! What the hell makes you think he's capable of loving you?!"

"Because he said so!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed irritably.

"So you've gone from being the top psychiatrist in your field to delusional dumb fuck in under two months?"

"Two and a half actually." She said, folding her arms and looking indignant.

"Whatever! The point is that you can't even see what he's done to you!"

"Done to me? Ivy, I'm in love! For the first time in my life, I know what it feels like to love someone so much I'd do anything for them!"

"Would he say that about you?" I snapped.

She paused then looked at me with anger in her eyes. It actually made the blue in them a little darker.

"He doesn't have to. I know him. I know his mind. I treated him, remember?"

"Looks like he treated _you_." I muttered.

"We make each other better!"

"He made you worse! Look at you! You're not even close to the woman I remember from our sessions!"

"No, you're right, I'm better!"

Then a question occurred to me.

_How do you stop yourself from hitting someone you might give two shits about? _

Another one followed soon after that;

_Why do you give two shits about this girl?_

I sighed and turned away from her.

"I'm going back to my cell. I need to sleep."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"Harley..."

I stopped and then looked back at her.

"If you want to leave here with Joker then fine but I will not be a part of your twisted plan. As much as I want to get out of here, I don't want to be a third wheel to you and the clown douchebag of Gotham. I'd rather get out my own way."

My hand was on the door handle when she spoke up, her words turning my blood to ice.

"They're not going to let you out, Iv. Not Ever. I read your file. This is a life sentence for you."

* * *

**A/N: David, yes this is based on the Harley Quinn adult animation with my own little twists and turns**

**Hope you're enjoying it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Three days later, gunfire could be heard all throughout Arkham, accompanied by screams and pleas for mercy.

I frowned at my cell door as though it was to blame for everything that had ever gone wrong.

Harley-as she was now known-had gone along with Joker's insane plan and now they were both going to escape, leaving me here. I know she gave me the chance to leave with them but there was no way I was playing third wheel to that dick.

I was just about to turn my back to the door when I heard a scream and sat bolt upright.

Harley?!

I ran to the cell door, hammering on it like a mad woman.

"Guard! Hey, guard! You still alive?!" I called.

The panel slid back and the guard looked in, sweat coating his brow as his eyes darted back and forth.

"You've got to let me know out of here." I growled.

"I can't, Ivy, you know that."

"Joker's gonna kill everyone anyway, what's it matter to you if one little prisoner goes missing."

Another scream from Harley and I banged my fist on the door.

"Dammit, Sean, let me out!"

He blinked.

"You know my name?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's not really the time to get into this, just let me out already!"

Sean hesitated.

"I don't know-"

"If you don't let me out Harley is dead." I growled.

"Harley?"

"Dr. Quinnzel then! Just open the fucking door!"

I heard Sean jingle his keys and then my door opened and I ran out, pushing past him and heading in the direction of Harley's screams which were becoming even more high pitched.

I didn't stop running until I got to a lab and found her.

The walls were covered in blood, the floor was slick with it too and she was huddled in a corner rocking back and forth with her arms around her legs, hugging them to her chest.

I knelt down in the blood before her.

"Harley?" I tried carefully.

She looked up at me and threw her arms around me, getting blood all over my jumpsuit.

"Ivy...I'm so glad you came." She said with a big smile but she twitched like there was something wrong with her, almost like an electric undercurrent was running through her.

I frowned into her eyes which looked empty.

"Where is he?"

"Gone but he'll be back. He said he would and I believe 'em."

I sighed.

"Let's get you out of here." I said, pulling her to her feet.

She pulled back and looked panicked.

"No! Red, I can't leave! He won't know where to find me!" She wailed.

"If you stay here, they'll kill you anyway."

I could still hear Joker's goons shooting people and laughing while they did it.

"Nah, they wouldn't kill me, Puddin' wouldn't let 'em."

"They'll shoot you and call it a mistake, Harley. Joker would be over you in a few days."

She shook her head, that stupid, love struck smile plastered onto her lips.

"Nuh uh, he loves me. Said we're soulmates."

Oy vey, he really had done a number on her.

"Ok well, I'll tell you what, let's get you somewhere safe and then I'll call and tell him where you are then he can come and get you when he's ready."

"You have his number?" Harley asked in awe.

I shrugged.

"Sure. All we...Super villains have each other's numbers, y'know, just in case."

She seemed to buy that and finally I could pull her along with me through the asylum, taking care to avoid Joker's henchmen.

I had a place. Nothing fancy but a place on the outside where I could live amongst the humans without having to actually deal with them...mostly.

Harley looked around as she walked into the apartment.

"This is where you live?"

"Before Arkham, sure." I said with a shrug.

"Wow, it's so...so..."

"Human?"

"Yeah! How did you manage to swing this one?"

Again, I shrugged.

"The Landlord seems to like me and as long as I don't ask questions about the strange smell in the basement, I get to keep living here at a reasonable price."

Harley just nodded, seeming to take things in.

"Uh...why don't you sit down? I'll make you a coffee."

Although with how out of her mind she was, I wondered if caffeine was really a good idea.

I made it anyway and then sat next to her as she drank it in sips.

"He will come for me, won't he, Red?"

"Sure...why wouldn't he?"

I didn't actually believe that he would.

Did she really expect me to believe that Joker had found love and was willing to put someone other than himself first?

Harley turned to me, those blue eyes hopeful.

"You gonna call him now, Red?"

How did I end up with the nickname of 'Red'? I mean, ok I had red hair so that was a given but she always called me 'Ivy', now it's Red?

I shrugged inwardly.

Didn't matter.

The important thing was that she was out and alive.

"Red?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and got to my feet.

"Sure. I'll go give him a call."

"Can I talk to him?" She asked excitedly.

I winced.

Shit.

"Um...maybe-maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Cause you...you want him to be surprised, don't you?"

She looked away, thinking about that and then suddenly brightened.

"You're right, it's best if we go surprise him! Oh hey, can you take me to him?!" She asked, jumping up and down like some human brat on Christmas morning.

Ok, so now we've gone from calling him to actually going to see this prick. That escalated fast.

I turned my back, looking out the window.

I knew where he was. Everyone in Gotham knew where he was.

In truth, I had planned to never call Joker because I didn't have his number. I was going to lie to Harley. Tell her what I already knew to be true; that he didn't really love her and would only end up hurting her or even killing her in the end so it was best that she stay away, and then what?

She would stay here with me? Live with me? And we'd end up becoming...what? Friends? More than friends?

I couldn't deny the warm feeling that gave me when I pictured myself living with her. I'd make breakfast for her in the morning, we'd watch stupid shit on the TV...it'd be great and maybe I could finally be...happy? Was that even an option for me anymore?

I glanced back at her.

But what if that wasn't the life she wanted?

She really did love Joker and even though I knew he'd hurt her in the end, I knew she had to find that out for herself.

I sighed deeply and then nodded my head.

"Ok. I'll take you to him."

She jumped up, throwing her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Red! I knew I could count on ya!"


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

The streets of Gotham were unusually dark, it was like even the city knew that taking Harley back to Joker was a monumental mistake but what could I do? The crazy bitch really thought he wanted her back, even though he hadn't even come back for her at Arkham. A normal person would have seen the signs but then Harley wasn't really normal, was she?

I mean, she used to be but clearly not anymore. Now she was some nutcase with an obsession, I don't know who would turn out to be more dangerous; Joker or Harley herself!

"He's gonna be so happy to see me, Red!" She squealed excitedly.

I fought the urge to hit her, to shake her and tell her to stop being so fucking stupid but I bit my tongue and continued to drive towards Joker's club.

Harley clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I can't wait to see him, Red!"

My knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and I picked up speed. Suddenly, I wanted to be as far away from her and her delusional brain as possible.

Thankfully, I came to an abrupt stop just outside the club and looked at her.

"Ok, we're here. Bye."

She looked at me with a slight frown on her face.

"You're not coming in with me?"

"Afraid not."

"But Mr J will definitely wanna give you a reward for returning me to him."

I raised an eyebrow.

"1, no he wont and 2, I'm not interested in any reward he has to offer."

Harley's face fell even more and I looked away with a sigh.

"Look, I got you back here against my own judgement so just...just go."

Harley paused for a second then got out the car, closing the door behind her.

She then bent to lean on the door and look at me.

"We're still friends...right, Red?"

I still couldn't look at her.

"Sure, Harls. We're still friends." I muttered, not believing a word of it myself.

Then I drove away before she could say anything more...

Once I was back home, Frank my house plant, decided he had a lot to stay.

"And why couldn't I meet Harley?"

"She was vulnerable. I didn't want her thinking that if she wanted to stay here with me, that she'd be imposing because you're here."

"But she didn't want to stay." Frank pointed out for no reason whatsoever.

I sighed and lent against the kitchen counter.

"I know..."

"That's a good thing, right? I mean you hate humans!"

I spun around, fixing Frank with a hard glare.

"I don't hate... all of them."

My glare didn't deter him, not one bit.

"Ohhh, you mean you don't hate _her_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm just saying that you're friends, right?"

"Hm hm."

"And you like her but no other humans?"

"Yep."

"So what I'm saying is that you hate everyone but Harley."

I shrugged.

"I guess so."

There was a slight pause and I knew Frank was thinking, which meant he was coming up with assumptions and probably some crazy ass ideas of his own.

"Unless..."

I clapped a hand to my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh for fuck's sake-"

"You really, _really_ like Harley."

"Yeah. I do. As a friend."

"Are you sure? Cause sometimes the way you talk about her-"

"Frank? Just leave it, okay? I don't want to hear about her anymore. She's gone back to the Clown dickhead of Gotham and that's that."

"She still thinks you're friends though, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does."

"And you're not?"

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this and suddenly and I just wanted to go to bed and not have to think about Frank, his questions or Harley at all.

"I'm going to bed."

"But we're talking."

"No. _You're_ talking, I'm listening and I'm done with this conversation. Goodnight, Frank."

"Yeah but Harley-"

"I said goodnight, Frank!" I shouted and then slammed the door to my bedroom.

Silence.

That's better.

* * *

**A/N: short but next one will be longer and I'll try to upload more very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

"Red?"

I turned around and saw Harley standing there in the street, smiling at me.

She looked...different. Not so much jester but hot clown maybe?

"Harley?"

"Yeah, Red. It's me and I left him."

"You did?"

She nodded and flashed that dazzling smile at me.

"And I did it all for you, Ivy."

"You did?"

That seemed to be literally the only two words I could think of right now.

Again, she nodded and walked towards me.

"I want us to be something to each other, Ivy. I wanna kiss ya in the street, I wanna do things to ya-"

I suddenly fell in and sighed loudly.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Sure are!" She exclaimed then swung at my face with the bat she held.

It should've knocked me out but instead, I woke up.

My eyes snapped open and I groaned.

My dreams were always better than my fucked up life.

"Morning, Ivy!" Frank shouted as my door banged open against the wall.

He was balancing a tray on his leaves and the tray had only a half full glass of orange juice and an empty plate on it.

I sat up.

"Frank, there's hardly anything on that tray."

"Oh I know but it's the thought that counts." He said cheerily.

"Not in my book it doesn't."

He suddenly let the tray drop and got angry.

"I am a mother fucking plant! How the hell am I supposed to make breakfast with your human tools and shit?! I tried, okay?! you know what? Fuck you, Ivy!"

With that, he left my room and I had to admit, I felt kinda bad for him. He was right, he was a plant and apart from eat people, move around a little and make gestures and talk, he really couldn't do much else.

I sighed and got up, throwing on a robe and going out to find that he was sitting in front of the TV. He had also learned how to switch that on pretty quickly.

"Frank."

"I said, fuck you." He said without any anger now.

I bit back a grin.

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't more...appreciative of what you tried to do. I mean there really was nothing on the tray and what was on the tray is now staining my carpet-"

"Arghhhh-"

I held up my hands.

"Ok, ok, you're right, I'm sorry. I suck at apologising."

"Yeah, no shit." He muttered.

I sighed and looked down.

"I've never been around people and I know you're a plant but you still talk and have feelings and I guess I'm just...not used to that."

He shifted slightly, the leaves rustling as he moved to look at me.

"Hey, it's ok. I guess I can forgive you this time but you gotta stop acting like I'm annoying."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You are annoying."

"Yeah but you're meant to be the one who doesn't mind it."

I shrugged.

"I guess I don't mind...so much."

He just scoffed and then went back to watching TV.

After a little while, he said;

"Maybe you should start planning another scheme to get Gotham to go green. It might help you forget about Harley."

He had a point.

Since she'd gone back to Joker, Harley was all I could ever think about.

To be honest, ever since I'd met her, she was all I thought about. It was like my brain didn't have an off switch when it came to her. I hated and loved it at the same time but Frank was right, it was time to focus on getting back to being the Super Villain that Gotham thought I was.

I didn't see it that way, I was just trying to save the planet but whatever...

I got up and went over to my plants that I was currently taking care of. Another week in Frank's care and they'd all be dead.

* * *

Ok so I should know this but I may have forgotten that planning schemes on a big scale requires money and since I got banged up in Arkham, I didn't have much left, so a heist was in order.

I had heard a little rumour going round that Gotham bank was currently in possession of something known as the Black Emerald. It was worth millions and therefore, my best chance at getting what I wanted.

All I had to do was go in and steal it, no problem.

I dressed all in black, balaclava included and broke into the bank through the air vents.

Dropping down, I came across one single guard who shone a light in my face.

"Hey you! Stop!" He called as he ran at me. He was fat and slow so the time it took him to get to me gave me enough time to pull out my knock out powder which I blew in his face as soon as he reached me.

He slumped to the ground and I stepped over him, heading towards the vault.

The closer I got, the more I realised I could hear a voice and...was that drilling?"

"Almost got it..." The voice said.

I rounded the corner and found-

"Harley?"

The blonde, still in her jester's outfit, sadly not the hot clown look from my dream, glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Hey, Red! What cha doin' here?"

I pointed to the vault.

"Stealing the Black Emerald."

"Oh really?! Me too! Isn't that weird?!"

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Are you in yet?"

She looked at the vault and frowned.

"Nah, it's harder to crack than it looks."

I gestured to the drill.

"Is that what that's for?"

"Hm hm. Mr J said it's never failed him yet."

I cringed inwardly at the name.

"And yet you're still out here and not in there."

She frowned again and looked down at the drill before deciding it wasn't working then she hurled it to the floor and it broke.

Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh shit! I broke Puddin's favourite tool!"

"Well he's your favourite tool." I muttered, folding my arms.

She glared at me.

"What cha got against Mr J, Red? He ain't done nothin' to you."

I sighed.

I really didn't want to get into this right now, maybe not ever.

I just needed to get that gem and then get out and try to forget I'd ever seen her.

"How are we going to get inside the vault?" I asked, choosing to ignore the question altogether.

She shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe some schmuck round here has a key card?"

Key card...the guard!

"Harley that's brilliant!"

"It is?"

"I'll be right back."

"O-ok."

I went back to the fallen guard and searched him but came up empty, well, apart from a candy bar wrapper, three skittles, a screwed up receipt and a- Oh good god! A used tissue!

I hated humans.

I know i couldn't get sick but still, ew.

I went back to the vault but before I could even reach the corridor it was placed in, a loud bang shook the building.

That couldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

I found Harley on her ass, her face and costume covered in soot.

She shook her head and looked up at me as I came to stand at her side. staring at the gaping hole in the vault door.

She looked so pleased with herself.

"I forgot I brought some C4 with me!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"How long were drilling before you realised this?"

"About four hours."

And the police or better yet, Batman, still hadn't shown up. Things really were getting slack around here.

"Doesn't matter."

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did good, Harls."

She beamed up at me and then stood up, smirking at the vault.

"Let's get that rock."

I nodded and she followed me into the vault.

There was everything in this vault; money (obviously), blocks of gold, papers that must have some pretty heavy info on them, bags of different makes and styles, weapons and of course, there in a glass case was the Black Emerald.

Harley went to walk towards it when I stopped her.

"Wait a minute, that thing is probably trapped."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, shouldn't we proceed with caution?"

"Nah, it'll be fine!" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

I sighed and stood back, waiting for some alarm to go off or a trap door to come down or something that most likely would get her killed.

She touched the glass and...nothing.

Even Harley looked shocked but that didn't deter her for long and she lifted the glass case off the podium and grabbed the Black Emerald or she tried too, her hand went straight through it.

"Oh fuck, it's a hologram. This is a set up!" I shouted but I was too late.

There was another bang and suddenly Batman stood in front of us.

Harley turned on him, rage burning bright in her eyes.

"Where's the rock, Bat boy?!"

"There is no rock, Harley. This was a set up to make sure that you and Ivy go back to Arkham."

I frowned at him.

"Oh hell no, I am no going back there and neither is she."

I ran at him and grabbed my knock out powder.

I blew it into his face but it didn't work.

"What the?-"

"I took an antidote, made to combat your toxins, Ivy. You didn't think too far ahead did y-"

Neither did he.

Harley had picked up the broken drill and had swung it hard at his head.

He went down but he wouldn't be out for long.

I grabbed Harley's hand and dragged her out of the vault and through the bank towards the vent I had come in from.

"What about the rock?"

"Jesus Christ, Harley! It wasn't real! Just get your ass up there!" I hissed as I pushed her up and into the vent.

I soon followed and after a few twists and turns, we found ourselves on the roof.

"That was close." She said.

"We're not clear yet. Come on, this way."

I took her hand again and pulled her along behind me in the direction of my apartment.

Batman didn't know where I lived so it was perfect.

"I gotta tell Mr J where I am and he can come and get me." She said pulling out her phone as we ran.

I grabbed it out of her hand and threw it over the roof.

"Hey! What d'ya do that for?!"

"I don't want Joker knowing where I live."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him. Never have done and if he knows where I live then he can call on me anytime he wants and I don't want that."

Harley went unusually quiet but ran with me anyway.

We'd probably be talking about this later.

We made it back to my apartment without further trouble.

Frank was in the living room when we turned up and he looked at Harley.

"Ah, you must be Harley!"

Harley looked at him and then back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"New plant?"

"Harley, this is Frank. Frank, Harley."

Harley nodded at him.

"Nice to meet ya."

"And you too. Ivy talks about you all the time." He said.

I glared at the talking plant and Harley grinned at me.

"She does?"

"Hm hm, just yesterday she was saying how-"

"That's enough, Frank."

"Yeah but I was just-"

"Would you like to become a permanent outdoor plant?"

Silence.

"Nope." He said after swallowing thickly.

I smirked.

"That's what I thought."

I then turned to find that Harley had gone.

I frowned.

I was gonna make coffee...

"Where did she go?" Frank asked, echoing my thoughts.

I sighed and lent on the kitchen counter.

"I'll give you one guess."

Frank even looked a little disappointed.

"Back to Joker, huh?"

I nodded and then went over to the couch, slumping down on it.

So we couldn't even chat for a few minutes before she went running back to him?

He really must have done a number on her when he brainwashed her.

Frank looked over at me as I stared blankly at the TV.

"Ivy?"

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Are...are you ok?"

I sighed, letting my arms hang as I sat forward.

"No, Frank...I'm really not."

"You...wanna talk...maybe?"

I shook my head and brushed my red hair back.

"No, it's ok. I'm going to bed."

I got to my feet and headed for my room but behind me I heard Frank point out that it was only 8:30.

Sleep didn't come easy and when it did I wasn't asleep for very long.

Someone crashed at my door and I got up; angry that I'd been disturbed and half worried that it might be the landlord asking where his rent was; I was little behind this month, what with being banged up in Arkham and all, it tended to put a bit of a strain on the bank balance.

I yanked open the door and glared at the man standing on the other side. Then I relaxed somewhat. It was only one of Joker's goons, judging by his green and purple uniform. How did he know where I lived?

"What do you want?" I barked.

"Joker wants to know where Harley is." He said like some zombie who could barely talk coherently.

"Fuck me if I know. Last I knew she was on her way back to him."

"He knows you were at the bank with her last night."

I shrugged.

"So?"

"So you must know where she is."

"Look, I swear to you, she was here one minute, I looked up and then she was gone and no, I don't know where she's gone. I assumed she was skipping back to Joker."

The man just shrugged.

So that had to mean...Harley was in danger!

I slammed the door in the goons face and went to grab some more of my knock out powder and my jacket.

After I was sure the goon had gone, I slipped out, telling Frank that I would find Harley and bring her back here.

Being a plant, he couldn't do much so he set himself up on the couch and said he'd wait up for me.

I'll admit I didn't have the first clue about where to look for Harley.

I started walking in the direction of Joker's club as that had to be the direction in which she'd been heading. I stopped after a few blocks and looked up at the dark sky which normally displayed the Bat signal.

What if he had gotten to Harley?

Someone had to know something.

Heading up to the roof, I found Jim Gordon standing there, a mug of coffee in his hand and he was mumbling to himself.

He jumped when he saw me.

"What do you want?" He growled but I could tell he was scared.

"I need to know where Harley is."

"That fruit cake? Haven't seen her."

I folded my arms and glared at him.

"I don't believe you."

"Maybe you should check with Joker?" He suggested.

I curled my fists, green mist appearing around them and took a threatening stance.

He held up his hands.

"Ok, ok, Batman got her. He took her to the Bat Cave."

"Which is where?"

"I don-"

I raised my fist and he sighed in defeat.

"I'll take you."


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

"Wayne Manor?"

Jim Gordon scratched his head nervously.

"Uh...yeah, Bruce knows Batman so he lets him use his...basement as his Bat Cave."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Gotham's biggest playboy billionaire be associated with a guy who fucks bats?"

"He does not fuck bats!" Jim shouted.

I couldn't help but smirk. The detective really did admire Batman and to have anything said against the Dark Knight, he wouldn't stand for.

"Ok, ok, fine. Let's just find Harley."

It took a little work but eventually, I stepped on the wrong piece of floor and it opened up.

I fell and kept falling. I could hear Jim calling out to me, saying that he was sorry and then he wasn't until I landed flat on my ass on the ground.

The impact shook my whole body and it was jarring to say the least.

"Ivy?"

I looked up and found Batman standing over me.

I glared up at him.

"Where's Harley?"

"Safe."

"Great. So let me take her home."

"Afraid I can't do that, Ivy."

I snarled.

"Why not?"

"Because of Joker. He's going mad looking for her and soon he'll stumble into my trap."

I sighed.

"Maybe he does love her..."

"He's not looking for her because he loves her, Ivy. He's looking for her because he sees her as his property."

I nodded.

"That seems more believable."

Batman also nodded in agreement.

I got to my feet and looked up at him.

"Can I at least see her?"

He seemed to regard me for a moment and I could have sworn that his eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Ok. Just five minutes."

I nodded that I understood and followed him to wherever he was keeping Harley.

There was a transparent cell and Harley sat in the corner, her feet and wrists bound. She looked so sad.

I went up to the cell and put my hand gently on the glass.

She looked up.

"Red?"

I gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Harls."

She went to get up and then remembered she couldn't.

Thankfully, her jester's mask was off and her hair was up in those messy pigtails but she looked better, despite her surroundings.

"Did Mr J send you to come and get me?" She asked hopefully.

I glanced at Batman who was standing just a little way behind me; enough to let me talk to Harley comfortably but close enough to make sure I didn't try anything.

"Sure..."

She beamed and then narrowed her eyes at Batman.

"See? I told ya he wouldn't forget me."

I turned back to Batman and hated myself for what I was about to do next; it was so degrading I didn't actually know if I could do it.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't normally do this...but I'm begging you, let me take her home."

"Home?"

"My home. Not Joker's. If he thinks she's still missing, he'll eventually find this place anyway."

Batman looked at Harley and then at me.

"I had heard you two were friends."

"Yeah, news travels fast in Gotham. So, does that mean I can take her?"

"How do I know you won't let her run back to Joker?"

"Because I hate that bastard almost as much as you do."

Batman stared at me and seemed to be intrigued. I said 'seemed to be', I couldn't tell through the mask, obviously.

"Why?"

"Harley and I are friends but Joker fucked that up. He twisted her mind, made her love him more than-" I cut myself off and shook my head.

"Look it doesn't matter but I swear to you, she won't go anywhere while she's with me and until you give the okay, I won't let her out of my sight, I swear it."

Batman looked at Harley again and finally settled his gaze back on me.

"Fine but if you mess this up, Ivy. I'll come for you and you'll be going right back to Arkham."

I nodded and waved my hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, more threats. Can you open the cell now?"

Batman grunted but moved to open the cell.

Harley looked up at him.

"What's goin' on?"

I could hear the fear in her voice and peered over Batman's shoulder at her as he unlocked the cuffs at her ankles.

"It's ok, Harley, you're coming home with me."

"I am?"

I nodded.

She then looked at Batman.

"You're letting me go?"

"I'm releasing you into Ivy's care. You are to stay with her until my mission is complete."

"Which is?"

"It's better if you don't know. Just be grateful that you're getting out of here." He growled.

After unlocking the cuffs at her wrists, Harley bounded out of that cell and into my arms like a rescued puppy.

"Ivy!"

I held her awkwardly and even Bat boy gave me a strange look.

"She's relieved, ok?"

He just shrugged and walked us to a way out of the Bat Cave.

Before we could leave, Batman turned to me.

"I meant what I said, Ivy. Don't mess this up."

I glared at him as I held Harley's arm.

"I won't."

* * *

Harley did not look happy at all and no matter what I tried, she wouldn't cheer up.

When I gave her the TV remote she threw it at the TV, breaking not only the remote but cracking the screen as well.

When I served her ice cream and jelly, she threw the bowl at the wall.

When I suggested we watch a movie, she said my DVD collection was crap.

I went out and bought her a fish, she tossed my hair dryer into the tank, effectively frying it.

She even threatened Frank with some pruning shears that she'd gotten from god know's where.

I offered to hug her, cook for her, run her baths but it didn't matter, nothing I did ever pleased her.

I had to face facts, she just didn't want to be with me. She only wanted Joker but I had to keep my word to Batman; I did not want to end up in Arkham again.

One night, she pushed me too far and it was then that I realised everything had changed...

Harley had begrudgingly agreed to watch a movie with me.

She wasn't taking it in, she was still sulking.

She sighed and folded her arms.

"This is so not realistic." She groaned.

"What do you mean?"

She pointed at the screen.

"No love story happens like that."

I smirked and then paused the film, turning to look at her.

"Ok. So tell me how love stories happen."

"Two people meet, they fall in love then they nurture each others demons until they both realise that they're just as bad as each other and they make diabolical plans to take over a city!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh..."

She then pouted.

"At least that's how it happened with me and Mr J."

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

She suddenly looked at me.

"What about you, Iv?"

"What-what about me?"

"Have you ever found love?"

Oh fuck.

My heart started racing and I felt a little hot under the collar. What did I say? Was this when I confessed everything in the delusional hope that she secretly felt the same?

"Uh...uh, yeah. Well I-I guess I thought I did."

"You never told me!" She squeaked.

"I guess I never found the right time."

She suddenly sat up, interested.

"Well now's a good a time as any! Tell me now! What happened? How did you meet-"

"I'm not sure I want to tel-"

"Oh come on, Red! This is huge! I need to know!"

Her excitement irritated me for some reason and I fidgeted slightly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I muttered, folding my arms and slightly turning away from her.

It didn't deter her and she turned my face back to her's, to make me look at her.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ivy." She said, her voice soft and gentle. Her blue eyes didn't look mad anymore and I felt peaceful just looking into them.

That's where I fucked up.

"It's you."

Harley stared at me, her hand still on my jaw but her eyes had widened slightly.

"What?"

"It's you, Harley. I'm in love with you." I said softly, almost shyly.

She dropped her hand and my heart dropped with it.

"You...you love me?"

I was probably blushing right now and I felt stupid but I couldn't exactly take it back.

"I uh...yeah. I do."

"Since when?"

"I think...since our first session at Arkham."

"Arkham! Red-Ivy, why didn't you say anything!"

"Because I was afraid of how you'd react!"

"You should have said something!"

"Why?! What difference would it have made?!" I shouted, getting to my feet and she did the same so we were in each other's faces.

"Would you have dropped Joker and run away with me instead?!"

"Maybe!"

Silence filled the room and I stared at her in complete shock.

"What do you mean...maybe?"

Harley rubbed her arms self consciously.

"I just mean that maybe if Joker hadn't come along when he did and you told me how you felt at the start...maybe it'd be us taking over Gotham and not..."

I took a step towards her, gently holding her face with one hand while the other rested on her waist.

"Is that what you would have wanted?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

"Maybe...yeah."

It was good enough for me. I was so pathetically in love, I'd take whatever scraps of affection she threw at me.

"Harley, do you know how you feel about me?"

She nodded.

I licked my lips and moved closer.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said, kiss me."

She moved forward, more unsure that I expected but she kissed me anyway. I waited for her to realise this was a mistake and back off but when I tentatively kissed her back, she held on, hands in my hair, holding me as close as possible.

We kissed until we couldn't breathe and finally, she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Are we gonna have sex?"

I chuckled and rested my head against her's.

"Only if you want to but I can promise you that despite all his plant shit, I am _very_ good in bed."

Harley chuckled and ran a hand down my arm which made me shiver pleasantly.

"I think I'd like to find that out for myself."

I grinned against her lips as I kissed her again.

"Ok then."

I laced my fingers with her's and pulled her towards my bedroom.

Once we were through the door, I kicked it shut and started kissing her again, she moaned as I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and lowered her onto the bed.

Everything was perfect; I had this hot but bat shit crazy girl writhing underneath me and Joker was no where in sight. I felt amazing, I couldn't believed the girl I was in love with wanted me like this, like I'd always wanted her.

I sat up, on top of her to remove my jacket and noticed Frank.

"Jesus Christ, Frank! What are you doing in here?!" I yelled.

Harley craned her neck to look at the talking plant.

"Oh, hi, Frank!"

Frank looked down at Harley and then back up at me.

"You said you wanted the living room to yourself so that Harley would feel more comfortable."

"So you came into my room?!"

"You're only one with a TV!"

I slapped a hand to my head and groaned.

"Frank, I'm kinda busy right now." I said, glancing down at Harley who seemed perfectly happy laying between my legs.

Frank nodded.

"Yeah I can see! Well done you two!"

"Frank!"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." He said and awkwardly managed to get himself off my bed.

"You two have fun now." He called from the doorway.

"Just fuck off!" I yelled, throwing him a glare over my shoulder.

He shut the door and left me and Harley alone once again.

I looked down at her.

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, it's ok. Mr J liked to have people watch us sometimes."

I felt disgusted by that.

"He...did?"

She nodded.

"And were you...ok with that?"

She shrugged.

"Didn't really think about it."

"Huh."

Harley then grabbed my hands.

"I thought we were gonna have sex."

I smiled at her.

"We are."

She grinned.

"Good. Get on with it then."

I gave her a mock salute and then started to undress as she did the same.

Once we were both naked, I grinned down at her.

"So, Harley Quinn, are you ready to go green?"

She rolled her eyes but giggled anyway.

"That was cheesy as fuck!"

I blushed slightly.

"I know I just couldn't think of anything clever to say and I want to make this-"

She sat up and grabbed me.

"Fuck's sake, Iv! just do me already!"

She pulled me flush against her and I made good on my word about being very good in bed.

I had her screaming in minutes and judging by the marks that I knew were on my back, I had more than done some good here tonight and most importantly, Harley knew how I really felt about her.

Maybe Joker would be a thing of the past now?

Hey I can dream, right?

**END**


End file.
